The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 21 - Jafar's Castle/Gidget Runs Away
(The scene dissolves to the outside of Jafar's Castle, a dark and evil palace with storm clouds surrounding it. It then dissolves to Jafar's chamber where he and Shenzi are holding Milo and Gidget captive. Jafar is seen holding Gidget in his lap.) Jafar: What a nice little dog! (He then has Shenzi place Gidget in the basket. Milo tries to grab her, but Shenzi growls at him and he backs off) And you, my boy. What an unexpected pleasure! It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness. Milo: What are you going to do with my dog? Give her back to me! Jafar: All in good time, my boy -- all in good time. Milo: Oh, please give me back my dog! Jafar: Certainly -- certainly -- when you give me those slippers. Milo: But Peter Pan told me not to. Jafar: Very well! (to Shenzi) Throw that basket in the river and drown her! Milo: (crying) No! No -- no! Here -- you can have your old slippers -- but give me back Gidget. Jafar: That's a good little boy. I knew you'd see reason. (As Jafar reaches for the slippers, yellow sparks come into his fingers, causing him to scream in pain.) Milo: I'm sorry. I didn't do it! Can I still have my dog? Jafar: No! Fool, that I am! I should have remembered -- those slippers will never come off, as long as you're alive. But that's not what's worrying me, it's how to do it. These things must be done delicately, or you hurt the spell. (Unbeknownst to Jafar and Shenzi, Gidget has poked her head out of the basket and she darts out of the room.) Milo: Run, Gidget, run! Jafar: (to Shenzi) Stop her, you fool! Shenzi: Yes, boss! (Shenzi chases after Gidget down the steps, but the little white dog is too fast for her. As Gidget reaches the drawbridge, Jafar's female soldiers, the Zamarons, led by Shenzi run after her with spears.) Milo: (offscreen) Run, Gidget, run! (Gidget makes a desperate leap and lands on the rocks. The Zamarons throw their spears at her, but she manages to escape without getting hit.) Milo: (offscreen) Run, Gidget, run! (Back at the chamber, Milo is crying with joy that Gidget got away safely.) Milo: She got away! She got away! Jafar: Ohhh! Which is more than you will! Drat you and your dog! You've been more trouble to me than you're worth, one way or another -- but it'll soon be over now! (Jafar picks up a huge hourglass and turns it over.) Jafar: Do you see that? That's how much longer you've got to be alive! And it isn't long, my boy! It isn't long! (Milo is seen crying in fear at the sound of Jafar's voice.) Jafar: I can't wait forever to get those shoes! (Jafar then leaves the room, slamming the door and locking it.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Cruel Scenes